


Thanks to Regina, Wicked is Coming

by MinaMauveine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All the cest, Eventual Swan Queen, F/F, Fisting, Futanari, Heart Play, Incest, Magic Cock, Not explicit Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wicked Queen, WickedQueen, does it count as, like does a magic clit count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loneliness combusts in a flume of heat but calms and flickers down with each harsh embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After bidding her sister farewell, Zelena keeps her word and vacates the jagged silver castle. The Wicked Witch leaves the sterile halls for the kingdomless royals and the ragtag mill of peasants. Regina stands apart from the group that littered across her foyer. She was expected to play host to the ingrates that scrutinized her with undisguised enmity. 

“Which rooms will be best suited to accommodate everyone?” Snow asks the minute she approaches Regina, her cheeks are apple red and as storybook depicted as always. 

The festering rage Regina had begun to accumulate for her newest enemy seeps into the bottomless pit that contained her displeasure towards the arrogant brat of a princess. She may have allowed Snow to reason with her when she had lost sight of the future but she has a goal now and it drives her, renews her with righteous and indignant vigor. 

There’s a storm of trivial and spiteful things she could spit out. Question how and why she should ally with Snow when she has lost her son who functioned as an armistice between them. Now that even Emma’s pigheadedness and magic was nowhere close enough to protect them from Regina’s wrath if she so chose to release it. This public did not trust her, these people were not hers to protect.

Snow notices the subtle shifts in her step-mother’s expression and smartly backs away to give the Queen some room. Charming loyally places his hand on his wife’s shoulder to signal his readiness to support and defend. It matter not the futility of cold weapon efforts against black magic, he would always be steadfast and at Snow’s side. 

“Hey, where the hell are we supposed to spend the night?” Grumpy jostles the pickaxe over his shoulder, a bag of his belongings hangs from the curve of the tool’s metal edge. 

Regina launches her scowl towards the stocky dwarf and it stills even his running mouth. His items sway on the make shift bindle at his sudden stall, he presses his cracked lips together but senseless courage builds up in his chest and harsh words begin to crawl up his throat.

Snow knows a political disaster even when it is just a mock image of one, Grumpy had no ability to harm Regina whilst the Queen had the will and means to do just that, “perhaps we could spend the night outside for the time-”

Regina lifts her arm and flicks her wrist with enough force that it generates a hiss through the air. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow when Charming draws his sword which causes the entire company to arm up. Regina had only motioned to silence Snow’s suggestion but if it was a fight they wanted she would easily dispatch and place every one of these simpletons into her dungeons. 

“I’m sleepy,” Roland mumbles, his chin heavy against his father’s shoulder, he brings a hand up and rubs his knuckle against his eyes, the plushy monkey still clenched in his fist.

Regina takes one look at the child and drops her poised hands. Snow hastily shoves her husband’s sword back into his scabbard for him. The rest of the peasants reluctantly follow suit when Snow sends her own potent glare in their direction. 

“The entire bottom floors are yours but respect that the second level will be off bounds.” Regina commands this and does not turn back to see if her orders are obeyed, she’s far too tired for this nonsense but it still irks her when someone mumbles a sarcastic ‘how generous, wasn’t Snow’s room on the higher floors?’.

She sets a silencing charm in place least she hears more of their rancorous judgements.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Snow’s room was located directly across from Regina’s for Leopold could never bear to be too far from the only precious thing he had left of his dearly departed first wife. It was a tedious arrangement for when he wanted Regina he would demand silence so not to scar his darling child but be disappointed by Regina’s inaudible and numb compliance.

Regina refuses to shiver at the mere thought of that lecherous and decrepit man that wanted her to stand on a pedestal too lofty for her to truly reach. He had never the intention to love her but he would own her as a king of his position should. The room makes her skin crawl with stale memories but she’ll not let the past chase her from her refuge.

She takes her place before her magically preserved vanity. The fine piece of furniture was a favoured place of solitude. It allowed her to guard whoever attempted to approach behind her but also reflected her perfectly trained smile; the glass is still flawless. 

It’s a vile complexion of sickly emerald that makes Regina sneer into her sister’s reflection, “why have you returned?”

“One could call my interest as curiosity,” Zelena is steps away from Regina’s undefended back but still the Queen does not turn, “sister of mine.” 

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Regina flicks her eyes up to connect with Zelena’s gaze, there’s something decadent about the mood now, it’s debauched but warm in its sheltering familiarity.

“And satisfaction brought it back.” Zelena sets her hand onto Regina’s shoulder, letting each of her fingers claw through the thick faux feathered cloak until she felt the solidity of bone beneath her hold.

“Are you here for that?” Regina questions off handily as she unlatched the bejeweled collar from her neck, setting the ornament onto the silver tabletop. 

“Aren’t we both?” 

Regina could’ve switched locations with magic, could’ve alerted the mongrels downstairs or gone to the prince and princess. She could have done anything but stay here with still anticipation pulsing through her body. 

“Did mother offer me something that she didn’t give you?” Zelena cackles right next to Regina’s ear, her ruby red lips on sharp contrast to the pea green skin, “do not be jealous, sister, I’ll make up for that fact tenfold.” 

Regina catches the hand that was now moving for her throat, “she loved me more than you, or else she would’ve stayed with your tacky Kermit inspired visage.”

Zelena offers a quizzical brow, neither retracting her hand nor moving to do more.

“Where’s your father now?” Regina jibes again, pleased with the insults that flew over Zelena’s realm of understanding

“He’s gone.” Zelena answers, the antipathy firm, she makes it clear that this topic was off limits for their discussion which only goads the other woman on. 

“Oh, did he croak?” Regina chuckles, eyes closed as she leans her head back against her sister’s body, “is he in the big pond in the heavens.”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Did his sinewy little legs not carry him far away enough from mother?” 

Zelena snaps free of Regina’s grasp and thrusts her palm into her sister’s jaw. 

“Oooh.” Regina rolls her neck to the side, allowing Zelena’s teeth more access to her delicate neck, her sister’s hold is more animalistic then controlling and it means Regina has won this round, losing yourself into emotions instead of manipulating your opponent was always defeat.

Regina raises her hands and slides them up and around Zelena’s head, pushing her sister down, tempting her with more skin to taste. It’s about pain and release tonight and not fatal injury, whose going to be victor? Certainly not Zelena who allowed her maw to attach with such passionate ferocity. 

“How quaint, do try not to dribble all over my gown like the animal you have mixed in your lineage.” 

Zelena tilts away, connecting her tongue to the base of Regina’s neck, following the elevation of Regina’s jugular, letting it lead her up to the sharp curve of the cheek bone, “don’t let arrogance cloud your judgement, I was only teasing.”

The dark intent in Zelena’s eyes speaks little of her self-control though. Zelena was the one that lost a mother, a teacher and a keeper while Regina gained all those things and chains associated with them. Cora’s love came with a price as costly as magic and was a harsh mistress to please.

“Your technique is lacking if you’re attempting to seduce me to bed, I prefer brunettes and blondes but certainly not those of the tacky moss green variety,” Regina scrubs her fingers against Zelena’s cheek and makes a show of inspecting her hand, “is it going to rub off onto me?” 

Zelena trembles with pent up annoyances but she shuts her eyes and tilts into Regina’s back. She unclenches her hand from Regina’s shoulder and shoves it roughly into the deep neck bodice, her hands are cool like morning dew though and it’s more pleasurable than uncomfortable. 

Regina flutters her eyelids close and tugs for Zelena to be a little closer than before. Her breath quickens but her spine straightens when her hooded stare directs into the mirror and sees Zelena’s sharp, excited olive tinted eyes. Her sister has Cora’s facial structuring, the same cheek bones and thin perfect lips. She exudes the same harsh and untameable quality that Regina had once been weary of approaching. 

“Don’t be so disappointed, you have mother’s nose at least.” Zelena comments when she notices the envy, she savours Regina’s bitter aggravation, taking the moment of defencelessness to yank at the tight black corset so that Regina is tugged forward and her ample breast are freed into Zelena’s rough palms. 

Zelena continues to handle and ply the flesh in her hands, moving incrementally closer to the left until she slots her hand into Regina’s chest and cradles the blacken beating heart. She knows every crevice of a magic heart, knew which nerve to caress and how hard to squeeze. Cora had taught her the art since she was a babe and she rebelled, it must have been the reason why Regina had never been introduced to magic, a bird with clipped wings was so much easier to train. 

Regina takes a deep breath, her hands dropping from around Zelena’s neck and slamming down onto the cool vanity table to steady herself. She emits drawn out, breathy sighs as Zelena stokes the arch of her aorta, making her spasm in a brew of agony and a flashing sensation of pleasure. Regina ducks her head to watch as puffs of livid green magic devours her dress into ash, she keens when fingers pinched at her clitoris.

“Look up, I want to see it,” Zelena covets her prize, she’s earning this with what only she can give and she refuses to not view the satisfaction of her work, “now.”

Regina shudders with effort but tilts to watch her own feral hunger reflected back to her, her cheeks redden from being observed at such a state and her sister’s gleaming eyes are calculating and perilous as a snake’s. 

Regina’s mouth is open and her pants heave out of her chest as her sister’s ministrations continue, strands of hair have freed themselves from her bun and they are jostled by each push and sway. She’s leaning close enough to the polished mirror surface that her heated breath fogs the glass and covers her mortification from staring lewdly back at her. 

Zelena jabs her nail into a wounded slit on the right ventricle, pressing hard on the chordae tendineae, she purrs as she explains, “people call these the heart strings, even a heart invoked with magic cannot pump when they are held down.”

She does just that until Regina seizes up and cries out a hoarse and mutilated scream. It’s tearing with each strangled attempted pump of her heart but feels so rewardingly gratifying that Regina rocks into Zelena’s hold with demented fervor.

Regina feels her orgasm slosh down her quivering thighs but continues rubbing into Zelena’s hand, forcing herself to implode a second time. If she had not straightened out her arms and locked herself in place she was sure she would have fallen onto her knees. 

“Will you not cry for me, will you not burn my skin with your tears as well?” Zelena’s hands are raw as liquid sizzles into her palms.

Regina doesn’t answer so Zelena bites and pushes her further to the brink with a slew of wicked words while maintaining the rhythmic hold and release on the shuddering cardiac muscle. 

Regina refuses the third time, her shaking fingers wrapping around Zelena’s wrist in crushing strength. She tears the limb from her chest and doesn’t trust the other woman to leave her body without taking a souvenir so she applies enough pressure to shatter Zelena’s wrist bone. The witch screeches and backs away from Regina, clutching her limp hand against her chest, working her magic into knitting the fractures and setting the bone. 

The Evil Queen smirks, whirling around with carnal intent as she approaches her wounded prey. Zelena backs away and drops onto the plush duvet of Regina’s bed, her eyes aren’t wide with fear but wild exhilaration. 

Injuries given through desire were the most precious of moments, if it did not scar then it was not love, these were the ideals they’ve both been grown from. Decades of living and becoming this whittled and corrupted sculpture of Cora’s design. They knew of the normality around them but thrived under different conditions when engaging in sordid physical affairs. Torment and pain meant they were alive and that they were being loved, that they were being attended to. The loneliness combusts in a flume of heat but calms and flickers down with each harsh embrace. 

“If I place my hand in your body, your heart will be crushed,” Regina offers the warning as a kindness, she was slipping, she had to thank the years Henry chiseled away at the stringency around her soul, “don’t allow me that chance.”

Zelena doesn’t comment since Regina’s next move is a vicious kiss, it leaves them both bruised and hurting and just the way they prefer it. Regina makes short work of the Wicked Witches’ attire, shredding the material with a flame held in her palm. Skin burns and instantly heals; fire has no power on the witch.

Regina bends and applies her teeth onto the mounds of freshly revealed bosom, she paths her wet tongue against smooth skin. Her saliva instantly mars the flesh and it rips open the skin but Regina does not release until she tastes copper. She pulls away to bare a bloody green smirk, Zelena has a bite mark, angry and dented above her heart but the other woman has an equally pleased smile on her lips. 

“Well, sister of mine?” Zelena leans back and opens her arms in invitation, unashamed of her naked form even with the new lacerated gash. 

Regina sneers at the ostentatious attitude, how did her mother bring up such a brazen hussy? 

“Silence,” she slides her hands up from Zelena’s thigh, through the apex of short ginger hair, she tugs and it’s not for anything other than to hear Zelena’s pain. 

Zelena is gushingly wet after witnessing Regina’s display and there’s little resistance to the three fingers she slams into her sister’s core. She’s pushing with enough force that is shoves Zelena to back into the pillows and for her hands to trench into Regina’s mane of inky brown.

“Remove your hands from my hair.”

Zelena refuses and jerks Regina towards her so without any preamble the Queen adds a fourth finger, it’s tight and the strangled groan she collects is exquisite. She savours each noise by kissing lips as red as blood and fucks at a punishing tempo that has Zelena releasing whimpers and cries too wanton for even a despicable pleasure house. 

Regina gains momentum and with tortured eagerness and a breath caught in her throat she nudges the tip of her thumb into her sister. Cora would never permit that much of a stretch, never allow herself to fall that far from control but Regina has been taken that way plenty of times and it was a treat and horror and she was sure that Zelena had similar delights. 

Zelena lays splayed out and panting, sweat perspiring all over her body as Regina worked herself in at a crawling pace. She lies with broken anticipation and is filled and satisfied when Regina flexes her hand. They make it and Zelena is clenched so tightly around Regina’s wrist that her sister has to still entirely. 

Zelena twitches and splotches of her skin are a deep phthalo green, splashes of it shade along her chest and all over her face. She’s straining away and towards Regina and was comprised of an assembly of constricted muscle and aching.

She opens her mouth but no words come and this just turns Regina into a woman possessed, she’s never gotten to do this before and the power of it is bliss. The heady cloud of desire makes her push deeper, touch more, and to allow the pads of her fingers to follow the minute ridges that made her sister wheeze. 

It hurts like a furious entity and Zelena loves it, with some time to gain her equilibrium back she embraces it as she rolls her hip away and then back onto Regina’s hand. She rides at a leisurely, rending gyration but Regina hastens it. Regina sets the pace, sweat beads down her naked back as she bends over the quivering body beneath her. They move in tandem with one another and Zelena’s hands scratch into the linen, tearing all the way into the layer of down feathers. Regina laughs when Zelena tightens around her too soon, but she doesn’t allow this to end though and she rolls her wrist and twists her hand. She spreads her fingers wide open and vehemently against the rapid fluttering pulsation that spasms down around her digits. 

Zelena sobs, all the noises from before sounding fake compared to the shriek she lets out now. The tears burn and scars into her cheeks, splits open the skin only to have the green blood surface and clot over with speedy magic. 

Regina yanks her hand out with little regard; it makes Zelena lurch forward along with her to ease the discomfort. The pain is white, jagged and lasting but she is too mollified to complain and her legs fall weak and open as her juices pour out from her center. Everything water base sizzle into her skin and the moan she releases causes Regina to leer. 

Regina applies her shimmering cum covered hand onto Zelena’s abdomen, the burn is instantaneous and the handprint mark stays for several ticking seconds and mends over the yell of another rampant orgasm. 

Thanks to Regina, Wicked is coming.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Will you be back?” It’s a moment of weakness but Zelena returns Regina’s frantic gaze with emotions too familiar not to recognize.

They’re both quiet as they contemplate how similar they were, how ruined they were as human beings. 

“Sister,” Zelena slips from the covers, her hand once again cool as it presses against Regina’s cheek, “you know I will.”

“This changes nothing.” Regina affirms, her avowal sounding doubtful and more like an inquiry. 

Zelena’s complexion is completely restored now, not a scar left on visible flesh but they’ve touched each other and left marks over their mother’s and they’ve lain their own wicked claim.

“As it should not.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Zelena’s want to please and need for acknowledgement and love was stronger than even Regina’s. They’ve both had moments of insanity but Zelena’s are more violent, more powerful and crazed than her own has ever been. They both want each other, they truly do but it’s unbalanced. Zelena needs to be the only thing Regina could care for but her heart remains set around Henry, the child that no longer remember her._  
  
The Wicked witch makes it a goal to hide it, that yearning, and for those thankful times of lucidity she sees that she frightens Regina. Though Regina hasn’t fully caught onto her own fear, she does not understand it quite yet because she doesn’t want to, she’s taking as much comfort as she can from their encounters and the affection she feels is acquainted as Cora’s, it’s a familiar leash her neck and the incarceration also translate to safety.   
  
“Sister.”  
  
Regina tilts her head slightly, her arms still bounded together by iridescent chains of green magic. Her eyes are hooded with a satisfaction that makes a tolling day with the Charmings seem distant. 

_“Sister,” Zelena calls again, loving that term, cherishing the link between them, “don’t be so distracted, you’ve hardly returned the favour.”_

_“I wasn’t aware that we’re keeping track.” Regina murmurs back half-heartedly, barely wiggling as Zelena straddled her hips._   
  


_Time and intimacy has made them much more attuned to each other, more capable of bending instead of snapping._

_“But we are, my little Regina.”_

_The word ‘little’ makes Regina’s expression scrunch up and sour, her hands now illuminated as she deliberately summoned her abilities to break free. Though whatever small factors of control Regina had on Zelena, she did not have the same magical potential. It pained her to admit that the magic she possessed was not greater than Cora’s, that Rumple had never expected her to exceed in anything other than his directed path._

_It hurt her still to admit that her struggle was only making her wrist raw instead of actually managing to attain freedom. Pain is a delicious emotion and it fuels her, makes her struggle hard against her captor’s grasp. She was never good enough and never will be, she was never expected to amount to much and had lost everything because she was so lacking._  
  
Regina’s eyes darkened and then shone with a purpling glow, she gritted her teeth, grinding them as she bucked her hips into Zelena’s. She placed her entire effort to break out of this unwanted hold and it was futile from achieving anything else but getting her blood to spoil her pillow casing and drip down her arms. The air around her tastes stale and the gentle atmosphere shifted to allow the turmoil to surface. With each ragged breath she dragged into her waning body the rawer it made her insides feel.   
  
“Now now, shhhh, shhhh.” Zelena bends as a predator to a kill, she licks at the crimson liquid, letting it burn her mouth but settle on her tongue.   
  
Regina bristled at the condescending movement, ignoring the genuine care in her sister’s voice. When Regina refused to submit, still moving and fighting with every single inch of her ability Zelena let her hand fly, hitting with a resolute smack against Regina’s cheek.   
  
“That,” her tone a perfect mimic of Cora’s even though she had yet to spend all that much time with their mother, “is quite enough.” 

_There’s vicious fire in Zelena’s eyes and Regina has been tempting it with her prolonged struggle, her lip is split and her wild anger is forced to simmer down to a hidden froth. Regina steels herself, outwardly relaxing once again. She did not need to win in a fruitless attempt, she has accepted her subpar magic skills when compared to a woman that had capabilities beyond imagine. She had never seen such power, not since witnessing her son’s other mother open portals and she has even heard about Emma’s ability to keep her heart against Cora’s wishes._

_No one had ever gone against Cora and succeeded._

_No one but Emma._

_Thinking about the Saviour calms her, knowing that Henry is safe and cared for. God knows what cared for means for what was essentially a teenage mother in terms of experience but Emma has her gift of memories, she can only hope. The thought of her estranged family helps shove down her reckless temperament that always boils so close to the surface._

_“Sister,” Regina uses that title less, she understands how ill their relationship was and how much they both preen from the acknowledgement of shared blood, “come and have a seat.”_

_Regina rarely addresses Zelena as her elder sister so when she does it often curbs the ire in hazel eyes. She sees it as a weakness, to succumb to her wanting and allow spoken words to lessen the neediness. Zelena has no qualms about it though; she has had so little her entire life that she grasps and cloisters with each manic snatching motion._

_“I…” Zelena grins, wide and maniacal, “right, what a better way to shut your pretty mouth.”_  
  
“You’re going to have to be closer than that.” Regina comments when Zelena has stilled with a knee on either side of her head, not quite near enough to kiss. 

_“Maybe I want you to make an effort, sister.”_

_Regina lets her tongue slide over her lips until they glimmered, it made her smile glossy and dangerous towards Zelena’s skin, “Maybe you’re too afraid to-”_  
  
Zelena yawns to hide the sting she feels when she elegantly lowers herself down onto her sister’s waiting mouth, silencing the mantra of barbs. It’s an acquired taste to enjoy the pain she has to endure but Regina’s motions make it so much easier.  

_Pain and pleasure has always been the theme of their dalliance and nothing stresses that more when Regina has her wet mouth against Zelena’s body. The liquid sizzles into each plane of green skin, envy reacts violently with cleansing water. What was supposed heal, to cool and refresh only brought Zelena discomfort. Jealousy has been instilled in her body for too long, the colours don’t fade even after they’ve gotten together. She has Regina but she still wants more, she wants all of it but the conundrum of getting it all could mean the end of Regina. Their familial bond stayed her from executing her previous plan._

_Things had to be changed, had to be altered if she were to keep this._

_Regina drags her tongue gratingly along, unhurried over Zelena’s labia. Zelena gasps and turns her head, her nails breaking into the wooden headboard of Regina’s bed. Regina was just generating pain at this moment, going too slow to build up a momentum that would help her sister crest. Regina needs her hands to spread Zelena wider but she has worked with less and with her sister agitating grinding down into her mouth she supposed that her bound wrists would not be a problem._

_There’s no affectionate encouragement, no hand combs through Regina’s hair. Zelena tugs a handful of luscious darkness into one of her hands and yanks for more of Regina. Her eyes are open now, livid as she grinds herself into a fervent rhythm and Regina returns in kind. Regina focuses and matches the twitching pace, taking the clit between her teeth and biting down. With the maddening throbbing caught, Zelena has to hold still, she’s so close, her breath ragged and the madness returning to her gaze._  
  
“Sister!”  
  
Regina lets go only to pave her tongue along elaborate trails, she enjoys the velvet quality of the vibrant pink nestled between her sister’s legs. It’s a gauche colour pairing of pink and green and the first time she had gone down on Zelena had made her spill endless remarks until punishing magic corded around her neck. She had still won that bout as she has most of their fights. Zelena does not have the temperament to wait. She strives for things ambitiously and takes them whenever she’s able. She may be overflowing with magic but falls completely short when dealings required the traits of patience. 

_Regina forms letters with her tongue, spelling out a name that did not belong to the woman above her. She stops as soon as she hits the first ‘M’ and changes into circles instead. Zelena bucks at the sudden shift in tactics and rolls her hips to meet the moment Regina plunges the tip of her tongue in. Zelena tastes faintly like Cora and Regina would admit that she perhaps should not take such pleasure from that flavour._  
  
They are so very fucked up. 

_Zelena’s pushing down so hard that all Regina can taste and take in is her sister. If Zelena was trying to suffocate her then she was doing a superb job. It would feel like quitting if she were to fail to make Zelena come before she drew her last breath. Zelena is trembling and when they make eye contact it makes her sane enough to realize what she was doing._

_This was the first time but there will be others that make Regina think that there’s something more, that her stumbling inability to hide her yearning during their first tryst had begun something more twisted. It was moments like these, like how Zelena pulled away with significant consideration for the wellbeing of another, of Regina specifically that hinted at how their encounters were glacially changing._

_The woman above her whimpers at the loss of constant touch, pained at having to pull away so soon. Regina smirks with something evidently close to affection and speaks in the language of magic. Her tongue elongates and coils and bulges with the incantation. The spell sparks and ends by making the tip of her tongue split apart to forked points, it’s prehensile enough to curl around Zelena’s clit, doubling over and around that tiny bulb before constricting into a tight squeeze._

_Zelena is a vocal thing, wanting everyone to know how much she was enjoying herself at all times and right now she thrashes and yells. She doesn’t stop Regina’s ministrations since as fast as the saliva sears and burns her skin her own ability heals her from the wounds. It’s a continuous cycle of blighting pain and luscious sensation since Regina’s magic is speeding the healing process as well. Regina turns her head and presses her cum covered lips into a trembling thigh, listening for the sizzle and then letting her tongue roll over the puckered skin to make the knitting of flesh even quicker._  
  
“That… is supposed to be a healing spell?” Zelena shakes her head in disbelief, “And the elvish call us strange.”

_“Let’s not be hasty to judge, they’ve always had rather tapered forms and their tongues were made too long to fit entirely in their sharp little mouths.” Regina replies, the shape of her tongue making her words almost slur together. Almost._

_“Their acclaimed beauty is a strange one,” Zelena watches as Regina slithers that tongue along her inner thigh, working back up to where she needed it most, “do get on with it.”_

_Zelena shudders when Regina complies and fully pushes her tongue inside and when her sister comes with a groan and sits back with a sigh, Regina only releases a small ‘omph’ from the sudden weight on her collar bones._

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

 

Zelena plunges her hand into the Evil Queen’s chest but finds that familiar weight to be missing. It’s more than upsetting when her fingers curl around nothing but emptiness because now that her sister does not remember her, it apparently meant certain plays were out of the equation.   
  
“I suppose nothing could occur the same way twice.” Her lips tilt into a wicked grin, there’s nothing to pull from Regina’s chest but she still pushed until her sister was forced back into the metal railings of the clock tower.   
  
“Mother did teach me one thing and it was to never bring a heart to a witch fight, perhaps you would have this information if she did not,” Regina pauses for flare and lashes the last of her sentence out, “abandon you.”

 

Zelena smirks, once again finding herself amused by Regina’s flippant attitude. It’s so easy to feed lies and act out the lines she had planned so long ago to say. Rumple had perhaps held her interest once upon a time but surely not now, not when there’s Regina so close at hand. Her sister was saner now than ever, that demented obsessive personality settling down under the sway of guarding her oblivious son.

 

She should have had accounted for this to occur, should have planned around this slight detour of events but she would be mindful enough to admit that her jealousy and envy had once again blinded her. She wanted a quick fix and her foresight had not been available, not when her heart’s desire throttled her limbs into action. She cast the curse that she had initially let love hinder. She let her spells bring them to a land without magic and to clear the slate of everyone from remembering, even Regina.

 

She tried to casually approach Regina but Henry was the only thing that could hold her sister’s attention. She supposed that she could appreciate Regina’s tenacity but her patient wore thin when no matter what she did she could not restart their affair. Her latest curse will reset everything and make it so they’ll meet before everything fell apart; before her infatuation for Rumple steered her to perform atrocious deeds against her own sister. Before Regina fell for a peasant too common to ever lay his hands on her. Most of all she’ll make it so they’ll meet definitely before Emma Swan of all people could capture her sister’s heart.

 

She understands that patience is a virtue and that keeping up a good face is more important than anything else. She should not be even contemplating kissing Regina but when her sister hisses such hate against her, when she wants nothing more than to pillage and take. Their kiss is gentle and sweet, unlike the ones from every encounter before. Had she not been rough enough with Regina? What with throwing her against metal and through glass? She made sure not to do more than Regina could handle, they’ve been harder against one another before so this would be fine.   
  
Her sister would require a milder courting, actually she should not have tried at all but they’ll all forget in the coming days so what wrong could it be for her to indulge? 

 

Regina moans, her memories telling her that she had not felt loving human contact since the time that Graham had fallen dead by her will. Though her body recalls the touch, knows the scent of her sister the pain of her caress. In the forgotten year they’ve been together, entwined in scorned taboo; they’ve had that one encounter multiply to too many. They’ve shredded and mended their bodies together enough times till it reached a number neither sibling would acknowledge as possible. 

 

Regina’s gloved hands wrap around Zelena’s neck, her mouth opening and instinctively wanting more. Zelena refrains from biting and instead bends to be closer until they were pressed up against each other. The erratic breaths from Regina pushing their chest to touch and making Zelena groan out in turn.   
  
The sound she emits makes Regina yank away, her eyes wide with astonishment and lust. She manages to clang the back of her head hard against the metal behind her, her sister’s blood painted onto her shocked open mouth. Zelena reaches with a slow hand to wipe away the traces of her blood; it’s strange to see it in such a vibrant shade of red.   
  
“Perhaps another time,” she closes her eyes and gives Regina a peck on her forehead, familial but her want making her kiss turn up to form a smile, “sister of **mine**.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_She misses him like only a mother can, her desperate yearnings for her son makes it so Regina wakes in a dazzling cavern. Drips and drops of iridescent dreams flow down onyx stalactites and form into pure snow coloured stalagmite. She treads through the corridors where the darkness oozes from the top and the lily white reaches up from the bottom. She walks with a certain knowing to compass her direction through the misty halls. And then she does it, she finds the door she knows she has been looking for. It’s the same wooden doorway at the entrance of her mansion, the handle burns her palm but she pushes on still. This particular dream room is overrun with flames. The torrent streams of molten heat bleach the walls and curl the tiles into a melting slosh._

_In the middle of the room is her boy, with his arms held tightly around his knees, his head tucked down from the livid and dangerous fires._

_“Henry!” The smog chokes up her voice._  
  
His head pops up and the recognition makes Regina lose her breath all the more. “Henry, I’m coming!”  
  
She runs forward, almost tripping in her haste. Her mother would have wanted her to retain her grace but she’ll sacrifice poise if it meant she’ll make it to her son’s side faster. She’ll give everything, absolutely anything for Henry as she had already once done. 

_Her knees burn against the cracked and moving floor but she pulls her child into her arms._  
  
“Mom! Is this really you?!” Henry is crying but the tears evaporate into steam in the presence of the cursed fires. He cries because he’s relieved and the happiness overruns him with emotion so strong that he can only sob against his once lost parent. 

_“It is, it’s okay, we’ll be fine.” Regina compels the flickering heat as far from them as possible but it’s taxing her magic to even be in this room with her son when no sleeping curse has found her mind, she’s cheating and the technicalities of dream world traversing were tolling on her._

_Regina is desperate to protect the being she loved most in the world and once again hates her lacking abilities. It’s in the midst of her self-hate she throws blame wildly onto Swan, hates the woman that started all this torment; hates that the Saviour preoccupied so much of her thought._  
  
Its then that turquoise seeps through from above, the smoke that curls around the top of the room bends downward along with the once flat ceiling, it’s as if a pool has leaked and the molten plaster tiles can’t take the weight of an oncoming flood. It’s Emma that plops through the hydrating glisten, rebirthed through fresh impossible waters and drops with all the grace of a rock beside them.

_Her entire being is wafted in an electric plume of powder blue as she scrambles to her feet. “Oh thank god, I can’t freaking find my way through a paper bag apparently.”_

__  
“Ms. Swan?” Regina states incredulously.  
  
“Madam Mayor,” Emma replies with a playful nod of her head, “seriously we don’t have time for that and Henry is right there.”

_The mystical realm loosens its inhabitants, emotions running higher than containable and inhibitions forgotten behind both women’s fondness for one another._  
  
Regina should shut that woman down before she got any ideas in the Charming and Snow formed brain, she was going to do just that, cut Emma down with words so sharp that she’ll never insinuate anything was happening between them ever again. She’ll be ruthless as her Evil Queen title and take that woman down a peg or two. 

_Though Emma was standing before her in all her glory, set aflame in her own blue magic and still managing to enter the dream world with that heinous red jacket, all Regina can manage is a disbelieving, “What?”_

_Well perhaps she’ll accomplish that tearing down of her enemy next time._  
  
“Don’t ‘what’ me you can’t show up and call me ‘Ms. Swan’ with that tone and not expect me to respond, no seriously, I’ve been trying to refind this room for weeks now and this the first time I’ve managed to do it.”   
  


_“Refind is not a word; rediscover is perhaps a more suiting term.”_

_Henry doesn’t want his parents to fight, doesn’t get that its banter in this place with such open emotions, he quickly inserts, “thanks for coming, ma.”_

_Regina expects to find her arms empty now that Emma was here but Henry only comments over her shoulder, refusing to release his mother from their hug._

_“Why are we even here?”_

_Emma shrugs and moves her palms up along with the motion of cluelessness, “Henry’s upset when he sleeps because this place is as hot as hell and even when I try to take him out of it he can’t leave.”_

_Regina notes that even without her magical input, none of the fire nears them now that Emma was here. It irks her that Emma came to Henry’s rescue before she even noticed her child’s anguish but she’s also thankful. “You can’t take Henry from this place, this is the price of my negligence, he’ll be here for the rest of his life at intervals but since you two do not possess your memories perhaps this will just be a bad nightmare.”_

_She caresses a hand against her boy’s face, trying to memorize his ever changing face, the baby fat all but gone now as he approached his mid-teens. “Is this when you sleep Henry, I’ll make sure I’ll be here at this time.”_

_“You won’t remember, Regina,” Emma comments and before Regina could call that statement a jibe she adds, “I never remember when I wake up in the morning and neither does Henry, but I know he doesn’t sleep well at night and neither do I cause I’m…”_  
  
Emma stares and Regina quirks her eyebrow at the pause but when even this place can’t loosen more words from Emma’s confession she steers them away, “I suppose that makes sense, neither of us are even supposed to be in here.”  
  
“So we can’t help him at all?”

_“I didn’t say that.” Regina answered cryptically._

_“Mom, can you teach me magic so I can do what Emma does?”_

_“I’m sorry darling, this environment would make magic training a near impossible task since you cannot recall my lessons in the morning, we also don’t know if you have any latent magical abilities and I would not be able to awaken them here in the realm of dreams,” Regina looks forlornly down at her son and strokes her fingers through hair that was getting rather long and unruly, “though perhaps I should worry about your vision more than your memory, are you practicing to be a sheep dog, does Emma not know how to cut your hair?”_

_“Regina, no one cuts their kid’s hair.” Emma crosses her arm and does an expression that could be considered a pout._  
  
“Ma is going to give me money for the barber this weekend.” Henry saves the conversation again and Emma can only raise her arms up in surrender when Regina soldiers on. 

_“Money…is she not taking you herself?”_

_“Mom, I’m old enough to go alone and the shop is just downstairs!”_

_Regina can only stare at her son, growing too fast and far too distant for her to chaperone, her eyes burn and tears fall before she can hide her anguish. Dream world once again causing its lucid inhabitants to be less withdrawn, their inner selves having a freer rein than in the physical plane._

_“Mom, please, I’m sorry, don’t cry.”_

_Her boy was so sweet, it pains him but he grips onto Regina still. There are small burns on his body that must translate into scratches and bumps in the waking world, it’s intriguing how much the mind can fill in when the unexplainable would cause chaos._

_Emma takes a knee behind the both of them, her arms settling around Regina and Henry. When Regina glowers at the sudden closeness, somehow Emma understands that it was more surprise than an actual rejection. Emma’s hand is tender even though the movement was rather rough. She gathers Regina’s face into her hand and wipes at the tears as swiftly as she can manage._

_“Emma…”_

_“I thought I could find a way to teach myself to combat this place but I don’t remember it in the morning and I don’t know how to fix it but you read all those tomes and you know, are just generally magical, do you think you could figure out a way to protect our son.” Emma glances down at their boy and then in a much more teasing tone, “Did you actually call the hair dresser a ‘barber’.”_

_Regina wakes before she can hear the answer, Zelena’s hand is gripped around her jaw, “Sister, you’re crying, are you alright? Did someone wrong you?”_

_“I don’t recall.” And it hurts to admit such a simple useless thing._

_“Then it mustn’t be important, sister.” Zelena adds, coaxing and quiet, the tears burn her hands but she doesn’t take away her comforting touch._

_Regina leans into that contact and arduously smothers the lasting hurt in her heart with sex and skin._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thanks to Regina, Wicked is Coming part 3  
Author: MinaRobins  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Pairing: Wicked Queen, Zelena/Regina Mills, Regina Mills/Emma Swan  
Rating: M  
Summary: Their relationship is not as it seems.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Regina has found her way into the dream chamber, Henry beams as she enters but then he’s gone. He’s woken and she’s locked herself into this self-appointed torture. Every time she’s here fighting the flames it leaves her restless. Rolling about in her sleep and waking as fatigue as she had been when she went to bed.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma is forming a translucent bubble around herself but it pops each time a flame nears. “I don’t think I’m any good at doing this when I don’t have to protect, Henry.” 

“You’ll get the hang of it, dear, if you want me to-” 

Emma is gone before the sentence is complete, of course those two would wake near at the same time, she would’ve hoped that Emma got up first to prepare breakfast though maybe Emma was quick when armed with Regina’s years of experience.

She’s left a single figure in another’s nightmare. She’s going to have to find a way to remember this place. There had to be a method that would work. The last couple of time she’s been here she had taken to sealing up the memory of this inferno and having it magically returned to her when she woke but that was no way to bypass the general instant amnesia she experienced every time she left.

Dire times required dire methods; Regina breaks a thin stalagmite from the floor, the rock retaining supernatural warmth. She rolls up the sleeves on her left arm and drags the arrow sharp point of the stalagmite through her skin. Memories may not remain but injuries are bound to, she’s had proof of it before, she writes a brief but scarring message. Even her own magic will not seal up the wound without her explicit consent. She’ll remember now, what’s a bit more pain and blood to protect her child. The deed down she drops the tool onto the ground, looks at the words she’s carved and for once finds a smile on her lips. 

She’ll remember, she’ll be able to help.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
Regina has set up protection wards in the Charming’s household and some in key locations such as her bedroom and vault. Other places in this faux town will have to fend for themselves if her sister came to call. She’s in her mansion for the moment, done with her quota of Snowing for the time being. 

The doorbell chimes and her lips press into a tight line when she opens it to find a veiled woven basket on her doorstep. It’s filled with lime green apples; perhaps they had more than just blood in common. It was not too long ago that Regina had shown up to Emma’s baring gifts of her own. That woman had appeared in panties and a befuddled expression. How peasant like for someone to be so… comfortable in an inn. 

When she returns into the safety of her foyer, her sister is leaning casually against her wooden dining room table, a flute of drink raised in cheer. Regina finds the branched handle of the basket to be wired and worn against her palms. 

Zelena tilts her head up into a knowing salute, glass still up in a toast, “from sister to sister.” She caresses the title with too much affection and it makes Regina shiver but she hides it with her swift approach, she’ll not be seen as weak, she can’t dwell on the fact that Zelena was a lion able to swat her away with a twitch of her wrist. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I saw your tree and thought you could do with something better.” Zelena lets her eyes wonder following that silver zipper that runs downs the length of Regina’s spine and letting her gaze settle on the other woman’s ass.

Regina’s focuses on her task of straightening the dining room chair, flustered at her sister’s sudden appearance and evident appraisal of her body. “Did mother teach you nothing of manners, dining tables are meant to be dined on.” 

“Mmmm, I suppose that they are, well, hop on then.” Regina is looking delectable in that dark cerulean blue, the open back demands kisses and the black silk ribbon craves for her fingers to pull. 

Regina stares abashed but flicks a hand through her hair to buy time instead of answering. She feels like she has lost for failing to snip back at Zelena’s vulgar comment. 

“I brought you something sharper, a taste you might remember,” Zelena strokes the tip of her finger along the curve of one of Regina’s apple but the touch is anything but innocent, “while I don’t mind your sickeningly sweet flavour,” she plucks one of the fruits into her hand and takes a dainty bite, “I think you tend to enjoy the bite in one of mine.” 

“You know nothing of me and green apples are just bitter.” There’s a blush on Regina’s face but her snark has returned in full throttle. She won’t play this game, she can surmise what Zelena is trying to start between them and while Cora’s touch has always been both a blessing and something else in the regions of horrifying, she won’t submit to such debauchery whilst her son was around. What would he think of her if… when he remembered that she was his mother? 

Zelena’s jaw tightens for a mere second but her annoyance has been seen and she has to vacate this area for another, she stalks into the living room, the plush carpet under her feet giving her more ideas than accomplishable in the short time that she deems to stay here. 

Of course Regina would own a horse painting; she does wish that her sister could remember the stallion she herself brought for their enjoyment. The beast was a supernatural creature, a wilding, rare and untameable to most but not to her magic’s call, she brought it to them. The horse soon fell in love with Regina’s attentive devotion. All her emotional care for Henry transfer onto a willing but lacking substitute. 

“Are you well after our fight, I did not give you more than you could handle.” Zelena gives Regina her back, both knowing that Zelena was too powerful for even an attempt at a surprise attack. 

“I’m perfectly fine and how about you.” There’s challenge in Regina’s tone and also doubt. There’s too much familiarity for her comfort and the year of lacking memories has her on defensive instead of the offensive. 

“Almost as fine as you are, dear sister.” Zelena perches onto the opulent couch, her hands smoothing out over the velvet like she was affectionately petting a satisfied lover. Her eyes assessed her sister’s crossed arms and straight back. 

Regina’s lips are pouting and there’s a safe range of distance between them. “Why are you here?” 

“You should know why I’m in your mansion now… this doll house you call home,” Zelena allows her eyes to roam appreciably over toned legs sheathed in lace stockings, “does it also have a bed befit for queens?” 

Regina grins but it’s an empty expression as she rolls her eyes, not the least bit amused by this blatant come on. They had the same mother, it’s not a surprise that they had the same treatment. Was it just once or twice, how long did Zelena know Cora. How many years did her mother vanish from their kingdom to visit her bastard sister. 

“Darling Regina, you cast a curse to run away but I offer you sanctuary from this fear, I offer you a chance,” they are both for the dramatics so she pauses here, eyes of green flicking up to find Regina’s dubiously staring back, “with me.” 

“Zelena, are you out of your mind.” 

There’s a twitch in the Wicked Witch’s neck, and her gaze hardens before a smile overtakes her sneer. She stands and waves to indicate the lavished room, “you’ve had every opportunity to reach for your happiness but you’re always too afraid to initiate, I understand that but I’m here now, it’s not a risk with me.”

“Everything has its risk.” It’s not an outright refusal on a startled Regina’s part so Zelena practically preens. 

“Not with me,” Zelena insists, “I’m your sister, your family.” She steps close now, her voice quieting but not losing any of her zeal, “we can live a life together, we can build what mother tried to give us.”

“You don’t have to answer my question from earlier and you don’t have to avoid it any longer, I know that you’ve surely lost your mind.”

Zelena growls, but drops back down onto the couch opening her hand then twisting it to grab at the threads of magic in the air; she wrenched Regina towards her, the sudden haul making the younger sister drop onto her knees before the powerful sorceress. It’s a motion not of her own, borrowed gestures from Regina; it makes her feel closer to the woman that doesn’t remember her. 

“I can see why our mother was so disappointed in you.” Zelena leans down, throws the most painful of things towards her sister, both had wanted for so long for Cora’s acceptance, nothing hurts more than this for Regina and nothing hurts Zelena more than her sister’s rejection. 

Even when held down and made helpless with magic Regina scoffs, intent on retaining her queenly disposure, it’s not like Cora had not done this to her a countless times before. “Disappointed in me? She gave you away.”

“You have no idea what really happened,” Zelena grasped Regina’s chin in her hand, “but it won’t matter soon, and I can promise you that once we find one another, my touch will be something we’ll both enjoy.” 

“You are mad.”

“Let me give you some sisterly advice, Regina, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble you won’t be able to get out of,” Zelena closes the distance and claims Regina’s lips, it’s not sweet like their kiss in the clock tower, it’s brash and bitter as their first encounter in the Enchanted Forest, “then again as I recall, your talented mouth has gotten you to safety numerous occasions as well.” 

Regina pales at the insinuation that they’ve done this before, that she had engaged in frenzied coitus with her own sister in a year she has lost. It should repulse her but the want in Zelena’s eyes are so palpable and willingly exposed that she can’t deny that a part of her yearns dangerously for accustomed poison. This is a love that has no falsehood in it. This is the kind of love that states it claim and constrains around them both until neither can really breathe. 

Oh.

Regina feels her lips tilt and show her glee, Zelena had given herself away. “Get. Out.” 

“You are in no position to order me around.” Zelena furrows her brow, confused but curious at the sudden change in Regina’s demeanor. 

“You love me.” Regina smiles and her eyes gleam with twisted pleasure. She hadn’t managed to live through being tossed about her town through coincident and luck, her sister doesn’t actually want to kill her. Hurt and maim perhaps but a weakness stays that livid snake from claiming life. 

“I won’t deny what is true.” Zelena clutches Regina’s face painfully between her finger tips now, nails tracing the scar she so loved to kiss, she doesn’t aim to kill though and now Regina knows. 

Zelena has a weakness that Regina clearly understands. Perhaps it’s fate that all Mills women were tethered by their emotions for their family, for sons and sisters.

Zelena fidgets and switches the way her legs had been crossed. If Regina only knew that she aims to restart their troubled lives. That their interaction now would mean nothing once she goes back and even if Regina died here it would not affect her past. Though she can’t quite make herself do what would be best, that she hinders her own plans yet again just to see this shade of who she bedded in the Enchanted Forest. It’s barely, but still enough to quell the pining in her blackened heart. 

She only has one thing going for her at the moment and that is to hide the degree of her care. “I love you like the way our mother did and I will possess you.” 

It makes Regina sick, the bile burns at the back of her throat, but their discussion has shifted her sister’s attention enough that the purple tendrils as thin as spider silk has spread through the air undetected. With concentrated will the lines of magic burst into tiny explosions around the green containment placed on Regina’s body. 

Regina yanks free from Zelena’s touch, refusing to move from the spot she had been kneeing in, she stands towering over her seated sister. “You didn’t come here to give me sisterly advice, why are you really here.” 

“So perceptive,” Zelena rumbles, standing as well, never to be kept at a disadvantage for long and enjoying being in the other’s space. “I’m here to make sure you weren’t someplace else, so I can take what I need, or the dark one could, do you feel it sis, he’s taking your heart.” 

Regina laughs mirthlessly, finally finding herself on solid ground, “He can’t take what even mother could not steal.” 

“What have you done?!” Zelena screeches, instantly unhinged when her plans are kerbed, she has both her hands digging into Regina’s shoulders. Her sister doesn’t understand that she’s fighting for the both of them now. She’s fighting the world and her sister for their future. 

“Threaten all you want but even I can’t retrieve my heart from her.” 

It’s infuriating that Regina was choosing Emma, without that year of memory, without those hardly present wisps of nightmarish dreams, they still trust each other and she’s losing her sister yet again. 

“Then I’ll make sure she dies with your heart in her,” Zelena flings Regina away, cackling as the other witch crashes into the fireplace and crumbles to the ground, “if I can’t have you then no one shall!” 

It’s so ridiculous and maddening that her sister is this insane. Regina wants her out, wants everyone that has ever tried to orchestrate her life to die and vanish from her presence. There’s a gleam on the side table. She takes the hilt of the silver dagger and finds her arm moving on its own accord. She’s momentarily worried for Zelena’s before she remembers being thrown through and at buildings and cars just the night before. 

The dagger was aimed at Zelena’s head but her sister vanishes in a flume of smoke. Did her sister’s heart speed as quickly as hers had? Was she as breathless when the teleportation spell had worn off? Regina just now played the part of Snow, flinging a dagger instead of wielding Charming’s sword, almost managing to spear the intruder. 

Was this karma for her invasion of their wedding?

Her sister is invading her life now, how ironically droll. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I like you in blue.” Zelena casually remarks, she glances a hand over Regina’s barely contained curves.

“As do I, hence why I am wearing it.” Regina answers a bit snippily; she doesn’t mention that the colour makes her think of Emma’s eyes. How she can recall that they can flit from the ocean’s sheen to vibrant greens and slate greys. Where the specks of different shade capture the light in ways Regina finds mesmerizing. 

“Watch your tone, sis; I was paying you a compliment.” Zelena snarls the sharp reprimand; they’ve been relaxed today, spending it in quiet company but it is companionship none the less. 

Regina doesn’t want to ruminate on Emma’s aesthetic qualities like some courting prince. Thinking about her child’s other mother makes her irritable and lonely even when Emma was the one always being abandoned. 

“Why do you have to pay when you’ve already earned the goods?” Regina rotates her wrist, letting her fingers twirl around envisioned cords of fabric. She doesn’t want to mentally wax poetic description of the blonde’s volatile eye colours; she doesn’t want to think of the Saviour at all. The clothing unravels twines free from her body and leaves tight marring lines on her skin. 

“Regina,” Zelena rolls her neck so she can face her sister, “you do make such a tempting commodity, you make me glad that you’re mine alone.” Zelena has to mention her claim every so often, has to restate what she deems hers. 

It should be pathetic that she has to bring it up so frequently since when items belong to someone they wouldn’t to state their ownership repeatedly. 

It’s a reminder to her and Regina; it eases both of them to an extent above norm. 

Regina lays down into the soft grass, turning her head to offer her nape and also so she can hide the aversion of her eyes from her sister’s hungry stare. She does want this; she doesn’t just cater to Zelena’s enjoyment alone but her mind meanders on Emma when she should be accepting her present state. 

Kissing Zelena tastes like the peaches she had secured for them this afternoon. It should just be them lazing about in the sun and having a snack but the fruit makes her think of Emma. It’s the stonehard variety, no matter how long you let this kind of peach ripe it’ll only remain crunchy and tart before spoiling. Snow would be the kind that melts in your mouth and oozes gummy sweet, spoiling everything through the threads. Emma and Snow may look the same but they are entirely different people; Snow had to harden from the outside to protect her soft centre while Emma has just grown layers upon layers of protection whilst growing up.

Zelena fully rolls on top as she’s prone to attempt to do and this time Regina allows it. 

Regina is owned by none but she chooses Henry and she has also chosen Emma. In some part of her being that isn’t in complete denial she has an alcove in her heart just for that wayward princess. She dreams where they are happy and together but she refuses to acknowledge such implausible endings in her waking hours.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In her haste to protect the stupid woman she has endangered Regina teleports herself to the Charming’s, bypassing the defensive shield she had erected and forming just inside Emma’s room.

“Em-,” the name falls uncompleted from her lips. 

There are moans and she’s positive they are originating from the washroom. There’s no sign of anyone else in the upper floor than Emma, certainly no pirate boots or grungy sweater from that grifter son of Gold’s. Though she already knows that Emma is alone because her own blacken heart is the only one present to shudder along with Emma’s. It’s making her uncomfortable in the worst possible way, her lingerie sticks to her as she shifts. She can feel it, the ghost caresses and the throbbing libidinous need. Had she caused this? Was Emma affected by her immoral thoughts towards her own sister? 

Emma Swan was masturbating in a midday shower and Regina’s standing there like a petrified statue in Medusa’s gardens.

There’s a thrump, the sound of a body leaning for dear strength along cool porcelain tiles. Liquid lust boils in Regina’s blood as she stands a voyeur to before unheard vocalizations, she’s enjoying a cacophony of wanton groans and wondering how she should announce herself. This is a horrible invasion of privacy and now with such tentative trust between them, this agreement they have over Henry. If Emma found out about this she’ll never be able to look at Regina in the same way again. 

How could they face Zelena together when Emma would think she was some kind of pervert?!

The shower droplets slow as Emma lessen the flow, mist obscures the mirror but she swears she sees a cloud of purple.

When Emma finally makes her way down the stairs in a tank and jeans combo, hair still wet and smelling of Neutrogena, she rounds the corner and almost stumbles the rest of the way down. 

“We have to talk about our arrangement.” Regina is perched daintily on a bar stool, legs crossed tight and thanking the gods that Snow and David were out.

“Regina, couldn’t you have called first.” Emma holds a hand on her chest and Regina feels one heart startling the other to a quickened pace once again.

“It was urgent and I had to come.” She wants to blame the proximity that’s making her so sensitive but it’s not, it’s not just being near Emma that is making her feel every palpitation. 

Regina is blushing but Emma is relaxed enough not to nit-pick.

“Okay, shoot.” Emma starts the coffee machine but has to give up when the thing refuses to even give a splutter to life; she moves to sits morosely on the stool near Regina’s. 

“Return my heart to me.” Regina leaves her seat, having enough of the heat that wafts from Emma’s body in waves. She shouldn’t have worn a dress with such a high cutting. She moves to turn on the machine and it bubbles to life with none of the sass it showed Emma, the blonde behind her sighs. 

“Didn’t we talk about this already, I’m like the best bank for hearts you can possibly get, no combo to break me open because,” Emma wiggles her fingers, “ I’m made of True Love magic mumbo jumbo.” 

Regina stares at those lithe digits, knowing exactly where they had been minutes before. She glares hard at Emma, trying to look at those lovely eyes instead of pale pink lips. Emma is so clean and fresh from the shower that Regina just wants to protect her and keep her safe.

Wants to hold her slick close and peel those wet layers of flimsy cloth off and just taste her. 

Emma tries to get what’s happening and watches as Regina blinks and forces her eyes wide but her pupils are expanded like she’s either arouse or high and her cheeks are bright red.

“Hey, you okay, you look kind of twitterpated.” Emma is teasing, jargon burrowed from the Great Prince himself; he’s an incredibly chill guy, buck, whatever, as long as no one starts smoking in the forest. 

Regina turns away, a sigh falls from her lips again as she fills a kettle full of water and sets it on the burner.

Emma frowns; she expects Regina to combust if she ever got high so the only other logical explanation is that the Queen was actually aroused. By what though, they were alone in here… Unless Regina… maybe it was a mutual attraction? If Emma was to be serious, isn’t heart play like homerun business, it’s more than a homerun it’s like life and death shit. So they’ve kinda like had more than sex intimacy? Fuck, she shouldn’t have thought about sex.

Emma is still turned on and sequentially makes Regina more so as well. Regina is mortified that she can’t block out Emma, had they always been this attracted to each other? She stifles her consternation by pouring the done coffee into a mug for herself and readying a teaspoon and cup for Emma’s intended drink. 

“Just return my heart to me, Ms. Swan.” Regina wants to sound short and exasperated and pulls it off without letting the whine escape from her throat. 

“Regina, look don’t freak out, I’m not holding you captive or anything but I want to help, please you can trust me to-” Emma hands wrap around Regina’s bicep, it feels nice, feels a bit like home. 

“I know when you masturbate.” Regina has her eyes scrunched closed before she struggles away, taking the screeching kettle from the heat and pouring the boiled water onto the powdery cocoa. She swirls the spoon into until the water turns a delicious smelling chocolate. She had almost said ‘feel’ but god forbid Emma ever finds out that she was capable of experiencing pleasure along with the blonde.

“WHAT THE HELL!” Emma flails back so quickly that she knocks into Regina, it spills hot chocolate and coffee on the both of them and they end up smelling like mocha. Which was like the love child of coffee and chocolate, mocha, it was like Henry, if they got together they would have made Henry, fucking hell this shit was hot. 

Emma rips her tank off and throws it into the sink, turning the faucet on high to save the dwindling number of white tanks she has left after that little trek through the Enchanted Forest. She’s rubbing furiously at the stain, her cheeks rosy. 

“I won’t touch myself anymore okay, just,” Emma pauses her cleaning and focuses solely on her companion trying to show how sincere she was, she starts again, tone heavy and serious, “I want to help, I want to keep you safe and once this is all over I can return the favour and help with your happy ending…I never got to properly thank you for the good memories that you shared with me.”

The woman is standing topless, toned stomach tinged red because of the earlier burn and was declaring herself tribute for the meaningless hunt for her happiness. It’s so gallant and Emma-like that Regina can only sigh, the breath caught up and around the place where her heart should be before being released. It’s the sincerity that pains her, that Emma thinks there are any endings out there for her that aren’t at least a bit laced with heartache. She just wants Henry to be safe, if the world is kind than perhaps she could spend time with him but if she had to die protecting her son then she would.

Emma releases the tank into the gushing water and cringes as she pushes a hand against her chest. She’s experiencing the ache in Regina’s heart and they both turn towards the other. They are staring at one another; it’s an accustomed stance since they’ve shared eye contact like this before after the mine incident and numerous other scenes for the past years. They can knowingly understand the conundrum that they were composed of; they confused the entire town but never each other. 

Were they always this close to one another, this attuned to how the other thinks and feels. How close were they to reaching this point of understanding if her heart wasn’t speeding away with Emma’s right now? 

“Ms. Swan, stop presuming you and I are just going to spend time in each other’s company after this, we are not friends.” It’s a weak counter and her voice cracks at the thought that she was lashing out at one of the only people interested in her wellbeing. 

“Seriously, back to the Swan thing?” Emma’s heart is the one that jumps this time.

“Emma.” Regina moves away, placing more distance between them, “stop being so…stop thinking of me in such a manner.”

“I swear to you that I’m trying not to.” Emma can’t stand the way that Regina has judged her and found her inadequate, she’s not even good enough to be allowed to like Regina as other’s could. Rejection is a familiar emotions but she hates feeling weak, hates being on the waiting side yet again, it’s just depressing and she takes everything she’s feeling now and wraps it up with frustration. “You know what, it’s none of your business why I’m turned on right now, I have boys lining up on the block for me so you’re not all that really, like two boys, boys as in plural.” 

Regina’s jealousy flares at the turn in tone, her words incensed and harsh. “Boys is the most adept term for those ingrates, didn’t you also sleep with a monkey as well?” 

They are starting a petty argument to ignore the fact that they are both so attuned to each other. They can feel that the other isn’t fully invested in their token spat but it’s easier to quarrel than discuss what they might be feeling. They can’t be upfront and say what they mean. They can only be upset and on guard around one another. This isn’t the dream realm; words don’t come easy for their emotions. There’s too much between them for the simplicity of their forgotten experiences. 

Their past is a setting their dreams have built upon and now they can’t resist meeting to find what they don’t know is missing. They settle for banter and the heat that righteously flares in their hearts. 

Their relationship is the breath of air in the stale consistency of living here. They’ll get caught up with one another, distracted from what’s truly important. The closer they get the more dangerous it becomes. They are just going to take and take, they can barely be in each other’s company and yet want more, and it would most likely set their world on stall if they attempted to stay. 

“Think of Henry, okay, I don’t want your dried up ol’ heart to get snatched and crushed, it’ll upset him.” It’s a cheap shot since Regina’s been working so hard to redeem herself, wanting so very much not to be some soulless blacken hearted villain in a child’s storybook.

Regina thought no one noticed her trying so very hard because scorn chases her every action whether it’s good or bad but at least she had believed that Emma knew and that there was one valiant fool in her corner. 

“Zelena is willing to kill you to get to me, cause while you have boys squabbling for your tawdry hide I have a witch courting me,” It can’t really be counted as courting but Emma doesn’t know the old world. The princess looks stricken by this information. They just wind each other up until their springs break, there’s no plasticity left in them in the waking world, the mold too ridged for both to fit with the other without breaking. “Goodbye Ms. Swan, good luck retrieving that heart without my help.”

Regina shoves the half empty cup of hot chocolate into Emma’s bare stomach which forces the bemused woman to use both hands to hold onto the sticky mug. 

Regina has barely turned the knob before Henry comes through. He’s so tall and she wants to just hug him and keep him from the very real monsters in their realm. 

“Oh, hey Mayor Mills.” To be referred as such is like a cold shank from a blade and Emma shatters her cup in testimony to Regina’s pain. 

“Ummm, hey ma, you okay?” 

“Yeah, of course, the Mayor and I were just discussing something.” Emma plays for casual but the weight in her chest is hurting with every pump.

“Something?” Henry said, frowning at the definite excuse, he notes the pink in his mother’s cheeks and the colour in the Mayor’s, there’s also the whole shirtless thing, “you know if you guys are dating and that’s why we are back here, it’s cool.” 

He’s blushing too now, even with him trying to be grown up about this, his eyes floor-ward and away from his mom in a sports bra. 

Regina wants to stop that ridiculous assumption but Henry soldiers on. 

“Like, I know you want me to like Regina or you wouldn’t have just sent me off with her, you obviously trust her enough so I just want you to know that it’s cool and we can like spend time together.” Henry nods grinning with conviction neither women want to stifle, “You have my blessing and stuff.” 

The parents stare over Henry’s head to each other, waiting for the other to save them from their situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Cocks all around kids. It's just pure smut. I'm dragging you all down with me.

_It’s a raging inferno the next time she enters the room, Henry is alone again and he stumbles and trips into her arms. She immediately calls up her magic, letting the fires drain her reserves as her runs fingers through… his hair is sheared practically to the roots._

_“Mom, don’t get mad, Emma was talking about how one of her foster parents would just give everyone buzz cuts to save money and time and I’ve never had it like this before_ **and** _it is cheaper.”_

_Regina brows furrow down, she pushes on her son’s shoulder so he’ll lean away and she can get a good look at him. He looks like a proper ruffian is what he looks like now. “Why is Emma even telling you things like that and are you in need of financial aid?”_

_“No, god, way to nark hedgehog.” Emma is late as custom and pulling herself through the lit up tiled grounds like some undead creature in Henry’s video games._

_“Ma, don’t try, that nickname isn’t going to stick.”_

_“I’m the one using it; it’ll damn well stick if I want it to.” Emma heaves herself up the rest of the way, the floor practically chucking her up as if it can’t stand her breaking all the rules in this realm either. “It’ll teach you never to gel your hair up in spikes or the nickname will evolve into porcupine.”_

_“Ma!” Henry bemoans, turning to Regina for help._

_Regina points accusingly to Henry’s shorn head while Emma shrugs, jacket as red as the heat and flames licking around them._

_“Why were you telling him to get his hair like this?”_

_“I didn’t, he asked how I wanted his hair which I then told him I didn’t care and then I shared some past stuff, I haven’t cut my hair like that in a really long time.” Emma pokes her finger to the center of Henry’s forehead,“He kinda looks hilariously like an elephant with the way his ears stick out.”_

_Regina clamps her hands over Henry’s ears and frown all the more, “he does not, he’s handsome anyway he does his hair.”_

_“Well I’m glad we can agree.” Emma is smirking, legs criss-crossed apple sauce an inch away from them_

_“Mom, it’s fine right, my ears don’t stick out that much right?” He’s slightly worried now, because he has actually made friends and has appearances to keep._

_Regina knows when she has been maneuvered into a trick but she’s not going to hit down on Henry’s self-esteem just to win a spat with Emma. “It’s fine, darling, your mother’s jacket on the other hand...”_

_“Hey!”_

_Regina waves her arm, tossing out her hand with the move as she allots a bit of her power to shift Emma out of her leather eyesore and into a form fitting cardigan._

_“Regina, c’mon I look like I just stepped out of highschool,” a pause, “are you into that?” Emma magicks a pair of broad rim glasses onto her face and smiles at the startled woman in front of her._

_“Are you guys flirting, oh wow, please say no.” Henry covers his eyes with his hands._

_“Is that a problem?” Regina is instantly worried, ready to throttle Emma for being so open around their son, what if it traumatizes him or worst make him think-_

_“No, its fine just you guys are my moms and well I don’t want to think about that.” Henry drops his hands in a show of support but Emma is wiggling her eyebrows when she taps the corner of her glasses and he groans and pushes the heel of his palm back into his eyes._

_Emma is rather a natural with magic and whilst in this realm there is less self-doubt and general distrust in her powers. She can mimic Regina if she can see it once, whilst in dreams she finds it’s not so different from wanting something and then having it spontaneously appear. Everything seems much more possible._

_“Wait, so if we can just make stuff happen, why not this?” Emma places her hands onto the tiles, pushes down hard with her entire body weight. Originating from the spot on the ground that Emma has touched, lean stalks of cool grass erupt and the clawing red fires are subdued into an open spring day._

_“Wow.” Henry’s crooked smile shows his pleasure._

_It’s an illusion cast over a burning flame and the heat in the room soon devours the magic, blighting the fields of gentle green into yellowed stalks of fire. Everything is set back to a livid hell, smoke fills their lungs._

_“Well, I suck.”_

_“No, Emma that was very well done, but before you can make the setting you must learn how to expand your barrier and maintain it.” Regina reaches out a hand, letting it sit on Emma’s arm in pleased encouragement._

_Emma looks down at the casual touch and grins, “Yeah, you think it was alright?”_

_“Yes, would you like me to teach you how to make it better? I can’t wake Henry’s potential in magic even if he has one since it’s too big a jump in mentality to possess nothing and then suddenly gain power in a dream realm but you already have the power and its True Love manifested, I can teach you if you want.”_

_“I would really like that.”_

_Henry’s eyes flit between his mothers and he bounces slightly in his spot. He’s watching them fall in love all over again and even though he rather read it in hidden away comfort in his story book than watch it live he’s kinda really glad that he’s included in this._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It’s not that Regina does not care for Zelena. It’s just that she shows it differently, her desires are just as ardent but she has had decades to learn how to hide it. She has had messengers from kingdoms abroad and vicious councilmen to teach her how important it was to disguise her wants._

_Zelena, however, was taught to display’s one’s best. Though it was never specified what exactly could be defined as ‘best’. Father just wanted her to be silent, to be normal. She was sure that Regina never had to keep her powers secret, Cora must have been so proud to nurture another magic user. They rarely spoke of their past, they held their memories in secret, time better spent in the present than in moments when neither of them were truly content._

_To Cora, Regina had held a position higher than her. Cora always left for Regina; her sister was always the reason for short visits and ultimately Cora’s final departure. Everything Regina was; the magic that fueled her every move was praised while Zelena was chastised by her father. She should have shown her powers to Cora when her real mother still took interest in her but she had been too afraid to enact any small deed that would drive Cora away._

_So now, after all this time, to come up on top, to be able to own the thing her mother loved most must meant Zelena was doing right by father’s motto. Being able to show claim on the Evil Queen could be considered the very best, the feather in one’s proverbial cap to match your finest suit. Though it’s not for anything other than Regina herself that makes Zelena so crazed for affection, she can justified her actions by being able to yoke the Queen that everyone fears but at the core of it they both know that it’s love. It’s love they are familiar with but this time around it’s heals more than hurts. They use one another but never to the extent of abuse._

_They could almost mistake it for a normal relationship if they could ignore the fact that they are blood sister, that is._

_It would make it easier if Zelena would not call her ‘sister’ at all intervals of the day. Or if Zelena could control the times that she would reach for Regina. If she would contain her longing to touch Regina, even when others were present; an arm of green tightly settled around Regina’s waist and one curved up and across the Queen’s neck. Zelena sidled as close as she can to Regina’s back, nuzzling against her sister’s neck, purring when Regina’s hand settled warmly on her arm._

_It’s Zelena that first seeks out companionship but it’s Regina that holds her in place. Because despite what Regina may claim, she does care; she cares so very much so for her sister, as a sister and more – and yet, as lewd as that thought is supposed to be it just settles her unease._

_Regina is mindful to regulate her thoughts of affection when it comes to Zelena, never letting the puzzling burn of fondness in her heart take form in spoken word._

_“Sister.”_

_Regina shifts to accommodate the taller woman’s embrace. She’s wearing a sheer cloak around her naked figure while Zelena is in skin and nothing more. They would make quite a spectacle if their balcony weren’t out of sight, on the highest possible floor of Regina’s castle and facing the vertical drop into the yawning canyon below._  
  
 “I wish you wouldn’t wear this red one, you’re clashing with my hair.” 

_“We’re the very best of the Christmas colours.” Regina answers, unperturbed._

_“Christmas?” Once again Regina is using odd phrasings from the other world._

_“I suppose it would be Yuletide during the winter solstice here, the tradition is rather inapplicable to us,” Regina tilts her head and presses a kiss onto the corner of Zelena’s lips, she keeps her mouth closed so not to burn her sister, “may I compare thee to a mistletoe instead?”_  
  
Regina’s in an unusually pleasant mood which makes Zelena careful with her words. They’ve known each other long enough to maintain short periods of peace between them, and Zelena wants to elongate them the best she can. She’ll always love fucking Regina so hard that it’ll hurt by the time they cum but Zelena also can’t deny also wanting these quiet moments with Regina as well. 

_“What happens at your Christmas?” Zelena nuzzles into Regina’s neck, wanting more of the joyous and free emotions Regina appears willing to share._

_“The exchanging of presents.” Regina’s tone has shifted to something stilted; it was just words now, her emotion had seeped back into the recess of her mind. The mentioning of holiday traditions made her reminisces about the years of tranquility she’d with Henry before Emma had barged into their lives and the thought made her so angry she wished she had served roast swan at last year’s dinner instead of turkey, just to irk the Saviour._

_There’s only a flicker of irritation on Regina’s part but it’s immediately noticed by Zelena. The green witch does not feel like she’s done any wrong however and the sudden shift has her explosive temper ignite, she growls back in contempt at the clear dismissal._

_“You must have drowned in pretty things while you were growing up, doted on by royal parents.”_

_Regina shrugged away and whirled on her sister, “you’re poisonous as ivy and just as irritating.”_

_“We’re,” Zelena corrected archly, raising her brow in surprise and irritation. She hadn’t expected Regina’s instantaneous and unexpected show of vitriol, but it did not deter her. She was the one with power, and the growl she aimed at Regina was meant to remind the younger woman of that. “We were having a moment, dear sister.”_

_“Moments do not exist between us.” Regina rebuffs with distain, the thought of holidays with Henry making her hate what Zelena meant to her. Regina is supposed to be a mother, someone sane and not indulging in a dalliance with her blood kin. She’s not supposed to love Zelena the way she does and she’s certainly not supposed to allow their relationship to continue. Though who was she being good for? Certainly not her son who was realms away from her with Emma, both who were without even the faintest memory of the Evil Queen cursed into their lives. She hates how impotent she is in gaining her heart’s desire; she hates not being there for those she cares about. She’s stuck here with no one left but Zelena and she’s done with contemplating what ifs and the here afters when it feels like nothing matters anymore, not without them._

_“Then what does?” Zelena snarled.  Her voice was warning, it threatened with harm, and the monstrous jade flames that lit up her fingers only added to the atmosphere of danger._

_“This.” The Queen surges forward, spinning Zelena around before pushing the woman against the banister, landing open kisses on sizzling skin, lick after lick for a taste. She bit, intentionally hurting Zelena, and Zelena retaliated in kind, digging emerald nails dig deep into Regina’s arms._

_Regina hissed and briefly contemplated tossing Zelena over the railing. She imagined her sister briefly hurtling down, but knew that Zelena would teleport back, and that then she would have to deal with getting royally screwed by a furiously aggravated witch._

_Zelena slid her arms down Regina’s shoulder, dancing her sharp nails up along her sister’s shoulder blades and then down her neck, before she tangled her fingers in Regina’s dark mane. Regina had let it grow since the last time Zelena had seen her, and now it was a mess of curls.  Zelena loved it and knew Regina would refuse to bind it in a braid when it was just the two of them._

_Regina doesn’t have to hide who she is with Zelena. Her sister understands her best in this realm. Zelena pulls and Regina comes willingly. Behind Regina the morning sun peaks over the wintery mountains. The light cuts through the acuminous ridges of the towering points of the castle leaving dappled light to gleam around them._

_The warmth instilled in their surrounding has Regina strain away from the bruising kiss. The golden pinks and violets from the sunlight reflect in the desire in Zelena’s positively famished gaze. Zelena allows the pause in their amorous activity; she tilts her head and offers a quizzical but undoubtingly genuine smile at Regina’s mercurial actions._

_Regina doesn’t want to see this gentler side of her bedfellow, but it’s been appearing more and more often. If she settles into this, if she really indulges in this toxic addiction of hers than it’s like finally accepting that she’ll never see Henry again, for she can never be back with her family again if she commits to this insanity._

_She closes her eyes and hoists Zelena up with nimble magic, settling the other woman on the wide banister, high up enough that only view the crown of Regina’s dark head is visible to Zelena. Regina empties her mind of the turbulent thoughts running through it and lets her tongue lap at Zelena’s skin. With practiced precision Regina brings a turgid nipple into her mouth and sucks. Zelena’s skin is always smooth as the polished stones in a running creek. The wicked witch’s body regenerating constantly with high calibre magic, there are no flaws under the caress of skin on skin but after the first touch of tongue the flesh becomes marred in its acrimonious fight with water. Regina focuses too long on the sensitive tips, forcing Zelena to push on her shoulders, directing Regina down with no discussion._

_Regina devours the expanse of sea green skin, tasting the sweat and blood, the tinge of her sister’s magic just vibrating on her palate._

_She cares for Zelena with more fervour than she hates her._ _When the tides of hatred broke, leaving behind overarching care, Regina could not pin point, but there was no denying that she did care for Zelena. She felt distanced from herself however, like her emotions had gotten ahead of what she was mentally prepared for, and now compensates her flittering moods with ceaseless but welcomed couplings._

_She’s sucking and nibbling on skin that can never be blemished for long. She wants to mark the flesh between her teeth. She wants her sister to bleed and show for it. Wants the flawless skin to display the affections they trade between them._

_Zelena gasps at Regina’s determined and ferocious touch. She trembles and squirms with nothing to support her back, as her sister nears she has her legs placed over Regina’s shoulder. She’s leaning dangerously over a fatal edge with only Regina keeping her in place._

_One of Regina’s palms glows and a violet spume froths; she dips into her magic manifested and applies the glowing foam directly onto Zelena’s clit. The spell bubbles over Zelena’s skin, lighting up nerves and making the already gorged bud swell and the longer the additive was messaged into the skin the greater the bulge grows._

_Zelena is positively throbbing. She looks down to see her clit growing in width and height with each of her sister’s encouraging tugs. Regina’s fingertips are warm against her hardening cock, the skin there feels over stimulated by the extension magic but Regina never slows. The spell enlarges but does not add foreskin or testicles to a decidedly female body. She has this thrumming engorged clit and it’s been expanded into a fairly decent sized boner. The spikes of heat and pleasure spread like electricity along her abs, tightening muscles and making her crunch and bend. Everything is white heat and it’s more than just magic that makes her livid with want._

_She dies a small death under the assault of a molten hot mouth and liquid spill tongue._

_Regina starts at the crown, tasting the precum that is squeezed warm and clear. She applies kisses along the turgid shaft, lips pliant and sparking up the delicate skin. Zelena’s hips thrust up on their own accord, hitting into nothing but air and she does not suppress her hiss of displeasure._

_“Sister, Regina.” **Please.** It’s only missing one word but to say it is would make them so much more than what they insisted they stay. Or, what Regina has insisted they remained as. The only reason Zelena has not proclaimed her love at this point is because she draughts for Regina to admit it first. She wants to drown in that emotion of love but Regina has to be first; she needs her little sister to show some weakness, to succumb to **them** first. _

_Regina evilly beams up at her blushing sister; she opens her mouth, breathes out a sigh on the twitching membrane and cheekily pecks a kiss to the head. She’s fast to pull away when Zelena peevishly reaches out to maneuver the woman in front of her in position._  
  
They continue staring at one another, neither doing anything. Zelena shifts and aligns her warm clit along Regina’s smug face, she’s going to implode and hasn’t the mind now to just jerk herself off. 

_“Fucking please.”_

_Regina dips pleasingly down and with a widened tongue she lavishes attention from the base of the shaft till the very tip then takes her sister into her waiting mouth in one go. She doesn’t leave much time for Zelena to prepare before she bobs her head up and down, applying more teeth than necessary._

_Zelena is arching up her hips and tugging Regina down to service her, she thrusts with perfect abandon now that she’s allowed. She’s ignorant to her sister slightly gagging only aimed to thrust and push to get her pulsating thrill._

_Regina for her part is doing quite well considering that she never stooped to servicing Graham in this fashion and Leopard… well she refuses to dwell. Zelena is using her as support; the entire weight of the other woman is leveraged on her. Zelena’s legs aren’t just sitting on her shoulders any more, they are ankles crossed over Regina’s back, the heel of the woman’s foot digging into her spine with each shove and makes Regina’s clasp slip on the banister, they both need the purchase._

_Regina’s not doing much but keeping her mouth on Zelena’s clit, contemplating really biting to make her sister come instantly or least stop, they’re both going to fall over the balcony and god, how would that look. Instead she lets one hand leave the railing momentary unbalance before pushing two digits into Zelena incredibly tight core. She barely manages several hard shoves before Zelena spasms around her fingers and warm cum spills into her mouth._  
  
Regina spits, a trail of white slicks onto the marble beside them. She wipes the back of her hand over her mouth and then envelopes herself in magic to teleport into the bedroom. Her sudden transport displaces Zelena’s precarious position and sends her toppling over the edge. 

_It’s droll in the most morbid sense._

_It’s a far drop and the green monstrosity has plenty of time to bring herself back to their chambers. Though when it seemed seconds too long Regina runs back to the balcony, her hands aglow but knowing that she would not be able to incant a spell to yank Zelena to safety from such a height. If the witch did not do it herself then Regina couldn’t account for the velocity her sister was falling at and what the hell was she thinking pulling such a stunt?!_  
  
A grapple finds purchase around the back of Regina’s neck; she’s a ball on an elastic band flying backwards into the room. There’s relief that Zelena is fine but then it’s overtaken by sharp pain. She tumbles until she slams into the base of the purple wood bed. 

_“That,” Zelena is screeching mad, “was completely uncalled for!”_

_Regina tries to sit into an upright position but Zelena is fuming and clamps her down onto all fours. Regina can’t even bring up her magic to aid her struggle since Zelena is fundamentally a pillar of undetermined potential and at this point of emotional mayhem she is akin to an enraged deity. The glaring bloodlust overpowers all else, the room is splashed in shades of brilliant green and Regina knows to still. Even she could agree that may have been too far; sending her sister huffing and puffing over a physical height. With how their current relationship has processed it does seem like a bit of a betrayal._

_She doesn’t want to admit that they’ve progressed to something more; that they are categorically as ‘together’._

_Regina sighs, she rarely submits fully, always ready to turn their encounters. She knows that she can push Zelena like no one has ever been allowed to other than perhaps their mother. Does Zelena think she still actually wants to take her life? That Regina wouldn’t pine and be as pained as any would be for a lost love?_

_She hasn’t been expressing herself well at all. Zelena has already treated her with terse possessive keenness and whenever it seems like they’ll get along Regina had bit and snarled as a creature pushed into a dead end. She does care for her sister and apparently she’s learnt to hide her emotions a bit too well._

_She dips forward, her spine bending as a feline in a stretch with her ass up high in glorious display. She can move her head so she looks over her shoulder. Her lips gleam with moisture and are tilted in a coquettish smile._

_“Sister, I wasn’t thinking, my apolo-”_

_Zelena slides home in one solid stroke, up to the very hilt of her in the heat of Regina’s ready body. The motion jostles Regina’ forward and her knees smart up quick, she’s going to have friction burns if they stay on the ground but she doesn’t complain when Zelena pulls out, gliding free for a second before slamming back in._  
  
Regina rocks back into the engorged clit inside her; a moan, loud and feral growls encouragingly behind her ear. Regina is soaked and just drawing Zelena back with each of their sways.   
  
“You. Feel. So. Good.” 

_Regina bites the inside of her cheek to silent her answer, she gets shoved forward and her breast swing with the motion. Zelena is curled over her, hands messaging the globes before pinching at a nipple then releasing in erratic patterns. There’s a grasping quality to Zelena’s caresses like there’s not enough for her to take and hold and squeeze and own._

_Zelena is doing shallow but continuous pushes with her hips; she’s trying to slow her cresting but can’t hinder that little incessant want for pleasure, want for her sister. Her hands run up and down Regina’s sweating body, sliding over tired muscles and just trying to pull them closer, closer, closer._

_“Doesn’t it feel good for you too?” Zelena presses but Regina can’t answer, she’s enjoying the intimacy too much so she just ruts back into her elder’s hips, she hopes that she’s saying enough with her body. She’s showing that she does want it, that it **does** feel good and she is wishing there was more friction, more of Zelena hard and pulsing between her legs, more of everything. _

_“Regina, tell me it feels good.”_

_Hadn’t she apologized already, she had started and it was Zelena that interrupted her, she wasn’t going to repeat herself._

_The more Regina refuses the more frantic Zelena becomes. Her earlier conviction to reduce the speed is replaced by frenzy, she plunges in and darts back out, repeating until her haggard breath dews on Regina’s shoulder. Zelena has to straighten off of Regina’s back to get a better purchase on the marble. She has both hands locked around Regina’s hips, best position to give the hardest fuck. She has to go to the very extremes before grounding back in, an oncoming tide to the shore, never ceasing, there’s no end to the gravitation they have driving them into one another. It’s again and again until they are sweating, trembling coils and everything is so fucking close to the point of eruption._

_“Regina, tell me, tell me that it feels good.” Zelena emboldens honesty by releasing one of her hands from the curve of the hip, sacrificing leverage to rub furiously at Regina’s clit._  
  
Regina cries out instead, her orgasm grips through her like electricity, she steels around Zelena but the tempo her sister has set doesn’t cease and it’s making her knees raw, forcing her to collapse down onto the cool stone for relief, her hands open and palms flat onto sticking floor beneath her grasp. She breathes in the musk of the room and calms herself to relax, lessening the chokehold she has around her sister’s clit so they could actually come. 

_Even without Regina’s determined aid, Zelena thrusts on with unwavering zeal. Though it’s not much longer she can keep this up, her mouth is dried and she can’t fight how good Regina’s pulsing around her concentrated pleasure feels. Her whole body constricts, she slides her hands under Regina’s arms and claws back onto those shoulders. For a second she can only experience tension, she’s stretched too thin for miles and miles._  
  
“Don’t cum in me, Zelena, don’t cum.” Regina lifts her head blearily, dizzy from their activities and writhing under the attention, “for god’s sake don’t cum in me.” 

_  
That second ends and the strain releases, Regina knows that Zelena couldn’t draw out in time, not before the dam burst. It’s streaming moist and lava warm, there are jets of it spilling into her until it overflows and drips along the inside of her thigh, sealing the millimetres of distance between them._

_Regina whimpers and twists in her sister’s hold, trying to dislodge their entanglement even though it’s already too late. “Fucking seven hells, Zelena!”_  
  
Zelena relents and jerks out; more cum flows out, her clit is still ridged, magically made to be unable to soften; the absurdly pink member now gleaming in sheen of pearl white. Regina groans, wiping one hand over her sweating forehead.   
  
Zelena waves a spell around them and the magic deposits them next to each other in bed. She insistently pushes on one side of Regina’s hip until her Queen consents and turns limply onto her side. Regina is astutely facing away while Zelena curls against her back. 

_Regina is absolutely livid but so blitz out of her mind that her anger only contorts her expression to something lightly soured, they are so fucked up, now more than ever._

_“You won’t be carrying our heir.” Zelena claims before using one hand to position herself at Regina’s entrance and with some coaxing is allowed just the tip of her clit into promising warmth. She has one hand on Regina’s nape, suggesting that she should not squirm away. She gives a long suffering sigh when her sister stays still, she won’t force Regina to come back to her but she won’t let go either._

_“Regiiina, please?” An overly delighted moan escapes her when Regina rocks back with permission and she sinks in as deep as she can go._  
  


_Regina rolls her eyes, it’s too late anyways; Zelena came like a monsoon in her and might as well break the news to her elder sister. “That’s normally what pregnancy spells are meant to do and I’m not so sure about you but my incantations have never been a dud.”_

_It’s harder to admit than Zelena would think; she’s always known but never told a soul. She burrows closer, nudging with her hips for some more sensation. “I’m barren.”_  
  


_The room chills with silence graciously provided by their calculating matriarch._  
  
“Mother did it to you too?” It’s a whispered question, a subtle acquiesces of information on Regina’s part which she amends with a suggestion, “it’s reversible, I could repair the damage for you.”   
  
 Zelena gives no reply but tucks close, she’s extremely sensitive but obstinately refusing to relinquish their connection, she chooses to ask instead of answer, “Did it feel good?”  
  
They are both covered in bruises and her muscles ache everywhere, there’s cum and sweat between them making an absolute mess in her sheets. Regina is sore and the Zelena’s clitoris is buried deep within her stretched walls. Her knees will heal but for now it hurts her to bend them at any slant; she lets her sister tangle their legs together anyways.

_“Yes,” She won’t deny that fucking her sister makes the hollowed out feeling in her chest subside, it’s time that she admitted it out loud, “_ **you** _felt good.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/A1464VTG)
> 
> This one is a real labour of love so I'll appreciate any assistance :3c


End file.
